La douleur exquise
by scandalousalexis
Summary: Following Olivia and Fitz' sneaky and secret love story during the trail. Very fluffy, not a lot of drama. (It's in english, just thought the french words for "exquisite pain" were beautiful). Olitz centered.
1. Chapter 1 - The introduction

La douleur exquise

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Please don't get mad at me for not finishing Unexpected Joy yet, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So, I decided to start this story. I've always wondered what happened behind the scenes during the trail and Olitz' relationship progression before it led to their first night together in that hotel room. So, here is my version of them during this stage of their love story.

P.S. I cannot believe Scandal is really over, still so hard to accept. Okay, happy reading! XOXO

* * *

Chapter 1: The introduction

* * *

The click of her heels against the marble floor is equivalent to the sound of thunder and lightning tangling together in the sky. She walks with a purpose, a mission. Everyone stops and looks at her as if she has stopped time, and maybe she has because everything and everyone slows around her. Slow motion. Her hair whips around as if there is a fan blowing directly on her, but this is an auditorium, there are no fans, there is no slow motion, there is just Olivia Pope.

She's small in stature, but big in attitude. She blows the whole campaign team away with her unapologetic rhetoric with Governor Grant. Her dark chocolate eyes bore into him as if he is about to burst into flames. Fitz looks at Cyrus, then back at her, then he finally peeps out, "And you are?"

She looks at him with a smirk, a smirk that makes him hard at the sight of her. "Olivia." She looks at Cyrus, then swings back to look at him. "Pope."

She joins Cyrus and Fitz in a small conference room, away from all of the campaign workers' prying eyes. Cyrus is overjoyed to have his best student with him on a campaign he believes will go all the way. Fitz doesn't seem as excited.

"Listen, I'm not saying you shouldn't join the team, it's just I don't know how well you will fit in here."

"With all due respect, Governor Grant, I am not here to be a team, I am not here to be anyone's friend, and I sure as hell am not here to fit in. I'm here to blow everything up. You're sinking before you're even in the water. You need me. I'm not going to pitch myself or audition for you, because I am here as a favor to my friend, Cyrus. So, either we get the hell to work, or I'm fine going back to breezy D.C. instead of humid Santa Barbara."

"Let's get started." Fitz spits out before she can continue tearing him a new one. He wishes he could hate her. Every fiber of his being is screaming fire her, make her leave. How dare she disrespect you, you're the governor for fuck's sake. But instead he lets his lust and love for the truth take over. Because that is all she is doing, speaking the truth, her mind. He wishes he could be in her mind, understand her, what she's thinking at all times.

Her commanding, heavenly voice jolts him out of his daydream of what if. "Let's" She turns to exit the room and he watches closely as her hips sway gracefully from side to side. He swears she swings them a little extra just because she knows he is watching, but maybe that's hopeful wishing.

 _The first day on the campaign trail with Olivia as communications director aka fixer_

Olivia sits on the front edge of her wooden desk in her small, mostly wooden office. She knew they wouldn't be in CA long, so the size and décor were not a big deal. She is holding onto the cord phone with such grip that her knuckles appear white.

"Abby, it's fine. I will return to building OPA as soon as I finish with this campaign, for now continue recruiting people."

"Liv, nobody wants to work somewhere where the boss is unavailable for the next few months and maybe next few years if all goes well."

"Abby, my name is on the door. What I say, goes."

"Exactly, Liv it is your name. Nobody cares about Abby Whelan offering them a job, they care about Olivia Pope."

"I gave you a list of names. Make. It. Happen. No more excuses, thank you, bye."

She ends the call abruptly and begins palming her face at the frustration of building an empire from the ground up, from across the country. She is pulled out of her anger haze when she hears a deep, chuckled laugh behind her.

Fitz is leaning against her office door frame, chuckling. "So, it isn't just me who you're bossy to"

"No, I'm afraid you're not that special. It's actually my job to be "bossy"" She returns the smile, but it's obvious she is being sarcastic. "Did you need something, Governor Grant?"

"Please, you're on the team, you can call me Fitz."

"Did you need something?"

"Ouch. Okay. Yes, Cyrus sent me here to see what you think about the pancake breakfast coming up in two weeks. Is it too staged or just enough?"

"It will be fine. It shows the voters that although on opposite sides, you and Sally can get along long enough to serve veterans breakfast, even at a church. Another bonus for republican voters." She said this with a hint of disdain.

"I take it you're not republican?" He takes a seat in the chair across from her, with nothing in between them. She turns slightly so they're directly facing each other.

"I'm apolitical. I don't register as republican nor democrat. I vote based on the candidate."

"But, I have your vote, right?"

"You have to earn it, like any other candidate." She smiled sneakily and flirtingly. She remembered who she was speaking to and hopped off the side of her desk and pulled her pencil skirt down a hair.

He stood up to meet her and smiled at her flirting, enjoying it and wanting it to continue. He had never flirted with another woman since college, he had basically been married to Mellie by his father since he graduated. Although it was a marriage of convenience, he never thought about cheating, until his eyes met hers. Until she ripped him a new one in front of everyone that was supposed to fear him. When she uttered the words "Olivia. Pope." He saw his entire future laid ahead of him, marriage, kids, house, sex. Lots of sex with her and her only.

"Right, well let's get to it then, earning you and such."

"My vote, sir."

"Yes, right. Isn't that what I said?"

At first, she was convinced that he really misspoke, but when he began walking through her doorway and turned and smirked at her, she knew he was flirting back.

"Uh-oh. What the hell have I gotten myself into?" She said under her breath, mainly to herself.

* * *

A/N: I decided to keep this chapter short to make sure you guys actually like it, so let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2 - The meeting

A/N: Thank you guys for the positive reviews for the first chapter! I will continue this story as the inspiration comes. Also, one of you asked if I named this because of the episode on Sex and the City, I did not. But I have recently started the series and I'm OBSESSED with it. I just watch the "La doleur exquise" episode yesterday. Anyways, happy reading! XOXO

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting

* * *

It has been two weeks since Olivia joined the campaign AKA "Grant Team". Although, Olivia hates it being called a team. She feels they're being too trivial and aloof when it comes to campaigning. They will learn soon, she thinks. The campaign will become a battlefield when it's time to buckle down. There will be dragging names through the mud, scandals, and whatever it takes to win. Because that's all she can think about is winning. And going back to building OPA. She cannot think about him, or watch for him, or wait for him like she has been.

She has never been so distracted in her life. Of course, she has dated and noticed handsome men, but she has never been attracted to a man like she is Fitz. They're like magnets. When one enters the room, they somehow end up near each other or giving each other longing looks from across the room. She worries herself that someone will eventually notice her attraction, it keeps her up at night. How fond she is of him, but she tells no one, not even him about the thoughts she has. About the kind of life, she wishes they could share. But he's married, and he has children and he's going to be the leader of the free world if she has anything to do with it.

Fitz walks in with Mellie slightly in tow. Olivia's head pops up at the sound of his heavy footsteps against the hardwood floor in the hotel suite. Their campaign has remained in Santa Barbara for the time being, since Fitz has still had Governor duties. They have been switching between hotel suites and conference rooms to have strategy meetings.

Mellie comes in, ready to meet the famous Olivia Pope her husband has been rattling on and on about for the past two weeks. "You must be Olivia", Mellie says to the older white lady sitting beside Cyrus. Fitz turns around shocked and opens his mouth to scold Mellie for her lack of respect.

Olivia leans in from her chair, "Actually, that would be me ma'am."

To say Mellie is flabbergasted is an understatement. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there you little thing."

"Ha ha. Yes, I am quite small, I suppose." Olivia affirms, with obvious sarcasm. She takes off her glasses and stands to meet Mellie's height better.

Fitz laughs to himself in the corner of the room watching the whole interaction take place. Mellie's lack of awareness and misguidedness gives him such pleasure, yet a little embarrassment as she represents him. He watches Olivia as she stands gracefully to meet his wife's eyes. Olivia is slightly shorter, but in no way is she less mighty. Fitz watches as her chocolate brown legs unbend to get up from the chair and he swears they go on for days. Her mid-thigh, tight, pencil skirt accentuates her strong and firm calves. He pushes past Mellie and gives Olivia the introduction she deserves. He clears his throat, "Mellie, this is Olivia Pope, aka miracle worker, our saving grace."

"Wow, honey. You speak very highly of her, hope she's worth it." Her snide comment puts Olivia off. Cyrus rolls his eyes so hard, Olivia is afraid they might just roll out of his head. The woman sitting next to Cyrus excuses herself to avoid the awkward tension between the Governor's wife and the group.

"Oh, I am, trust me." She shakes her hand firmly, but only for a second before dropping Mellie's flimsy hand and sits back down. Liv grabs her glasses and puts them back on.

Fitz takes a step back as he watches Olivia put her glasses on, nearly making him hard on the spot. He can't help but think about how sexy she would be in nothing but underwear and glasses. He quickly snaps out of his sexual fantasy and proceeds to sit where the older woman once occupied, the seat beside Cyrus.

Olivia doesn't give Mellie another second of her time and starts giving Fitz and Cyrus the stats from the previous day. His stats have been rising, especially among rich, white men. Who would've guessed. Olivia plans to change that though, yes that's where the money is, but the heart of the country is with ethnic groups, women, and the working class. Those are the votes they want. The votes that spark change and a sense of unity.

* * *

Fitz is excited to have Olivia's brutal, yet honest point of view on his "team". And he knows how much the word team bothers her, which is why it has become his favorite way to describe the campaign. He enjoys bothering her and getting under her skin. He lives to see the way she crinkles her nose anytime she disagrees or dislikes something. It makes campaigning bearable. Dealing with Mellie and Cyrus was driving him insane, but now he gets to mix things up with Olivia. They've been spending a lot of time together over the past two weeks, she said she needed to get to know him better, so she can come up with the best strategies and events to fit his personality, and he definitely wasn't complaining. He looked forward to those sessions, he would even switch the questions around on her a time or two. Until she caught on to it, of course. She was too smart for her own good.

"So, Governor Grant. What are some of your hobbies?"

"Wow, these sound more like first date questions. What are some of your hobbies?"

"Sir, these are strictly questions to find events that fit your personality, nothing more. But nice try."

He liked how he was breaking down her wall little by little. She was so strong, professional, and focused. He liked seeing her flirtatious, fun loving side. Which seemed rare. He was sitting directly across from her, with just his desk in between. She had made a trip to the governor's office for this strategy meeting. Fitz was thrilled when his chief of staff notified him of his meeting this morning. He made sure to clear plenty of time for it too.

"Okay, okay. I'll behave. Well, I do enjoy chopping wood, playing basketball, oh and shooting. I was in the Navy, so I'm kind of programmed to like guns."

"Alright. Sounds very Republican of you, if you ask me."

"Well, sorry we can't all flip flop like you, Ms. apolitical."

"Ouch, nice burn. Okay, so would you be okay with a charity basketball game with children?"

"That's a great idea! I love children, I have a couple, you know."

"Yes, sir. I do know." Olivia says almost sarcastically.

"What? Do you not like children?"

"Oh gosh, no. I love children."

"So what is it? You don't like MY children?"

"Governor Grant, I don't know your children, but they came from you and your wife, so I'm sure they're just as lovely." The hint of disdain when she said the words _your wife_ didn't go unnoticed. It was like they were dirty words. Words that shouldn't be said aloud when they were alone. Because she liked how it was when it was just them, without the thought of Mellie looming between them.

"Not sure about my wife, but I am lovely." He said with a boyish smile that melted her heart. His readiness to make any situation better was a breath of fresh air for her. He was truly an optimist and herself being a realist, liked having that perspective around.

"Cocky is what you are." She returned his youthful glee with an equal amount of joy.

"Don't even get me started."

Their morning meeting turned into a lunch meeting and then an afternoon meeting. She tried to leave several times, due to his chief of staff rushing in every 30 minutes to warn him of his next meeting, but he kept cancelling them. Olivia warned him that he shouldn't piss people off this close to an election, but he refused to let their fun and laughter be ended so abruptly.

She finally stood in her pink and black, fitted, short sleeve dress that fell just above the knee. He watched her stand slowly and pull the hem of her dress down, since it was exposing more of her thighs that he was eager to see. She gave him a polite smile as she noticed him watching her pull her dress down. His flirting and wandering eyes didn't bother her, like it would if it were any other man/boss. She didn't feel uncomfortable, more desired than anything. And she knew he would never cross a line without her permission. What she was scared of, was giving into the desire. It was written all of their faces and body language.

He had moved from across the other side of the desk, to right beside her sometime during their "strategy meeting". She wasn't sure how much strategy they covered, more of getting to know one another. Which they both convinced themselves was necessary for a healthy, working "team".

"So, Governor grant. I'm sorry to end our wonderful meeting together, but I'm afraid I must go."

"I should probably get some work done anyways, I won't be Governor for much longer, I hope. Where are you off to now?"

"Well, actually, sir. I have a date."

"A date, wow. You've been here merely two weeks and you've already found a fellow. Nice for you." She could tell his tone was completely sarcastic and not a bit authentic.

"Yes, well actually, if you must know. My boyfriend from D.C. flew here on business. I was supposed to meet him for lunch, but we lost track of time, I suppose."

"Boyfriend? You never mentioned a boyfriend."

"I don't see how that would have been relevant, sir."

"Right, right. It isn't, I'm so sorry. Yes, go. Have fun, see you on Monday."

"Okay, see you Monday, Governor Grant."

Fitz slumped down into his desk chair as soon as she closed the door to his office. Boyfriend, how could she have a boyfriend. Well, actually how could she not. He thought to himself. Just look at her. She's gorgeous, strong-willed, and funny. She's perfect. Perfect for me, he thought.

Olivia was thrown off by Fitz' reaction to the mention of her having a boyfriend. She knew they were mutually flirtatious, but that was harmless she thought. Maybe not. Maybe his feelings went deeper than simple smiling and batting eyelashes. Who was she kidding. He was married, of course he wasn't attracted to her, she was overthinking things, maybe spending the weekend apart would be good for them.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Oh, Edison. You HAVE to try this wine. It's one of the best I've found so far."

"Okay honey, just one second." His phone began buzzing obnoxiously and she rolled her eyes as she watched him stand go to the lobby.

She sat swishing her wine around in her glass, when she felt a large, heavy, but soft hand land on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and fear, until she turned around to see Fitz standing over her in a dashing all black suit.

"Well, hello Olivia. Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, fancy indeed. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, you know. My new communications director told me to keep up public appearances with my wife, but she's been chatting with one of her yoga friends all afternoon."

"Well, poor you."

"So, where is this boyfriend I have heard so much about? He is real, right? You weren't just trying to make me jealous?"

"Oh, he is really real and you would like him very much."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

Her laugh sparked a fire in his heart and an even bigger fire in his pants. He couldn't resist the temptation of grabbing her arm and kissing all the way down it, in the middle of a dimly lit California restaurant. Before he bent down to grab her arm, Edison walked back to the table. Unaware of what was taking place he started bitching about work, before noticing Fitz was standing awfully close to his girlfriend. But Olivia noticed. She noticed the way Fitz' eyes were focused on her and the way he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. She wasn't sure what he was going to do with those lips, but she was sure they were going to land on her skin. The odd thing is, she couldn't picture herself stopping him, even though he is married, even though her boyfriend was 10 ft away, even though they were in public. It was like time stood still and everyone around them faded away.

She was snatched out of her fantasy by the sound of Edison's voice, sounding not so kind.

"And this would be?"

"Oh, Edison. I'm so sorry. This is Governor Grant."

"Please, Olivia. I told you. It's Fitzgerald Grant." He smiled at her mischievously at the thought of getting caught too close to her by her really real boyfriend. Fitz buttoned his suit jacket and then reached for Edison's hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh, no need for sir, but thank you. It is nice to meet you as well. I have heard so much about you."

"Oh, you have, have you? All good things, I hope, right Olivia?"

Olivia just smiled politely while watching the two interact.

"Oh truly. She has been ranting and raving all about you." Fitz looked down at Olivia with the biggest smirk she has ever seen. He placed his hand on the table, so close to hers that their pinkies touch and it sent shivers down her spine. She jumped at the action and moved her hand immediately. He noticed her nervous stature and liked the way his proximity to her made her.

It was then that Mellie joined the threesome and rushed her husband back to their table, as she was not very fond of Olivia, even though her boyfriend was present.

Edison and Olivia went back to his hotel room that night and Olivia lied awake until 2 am thinking of Fitz' jealousy, the way his touch ignited her skin as if it were on fire, and what kind of hell she was in for – for the next several months.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I had so much fun writing flirty Olitz. So, I wanted to give you a heads up OLITZ IS ENDGAME, duh. This will be an Olitz centric ff, I don't want to introduce too many side characters or plots. It will be superrrrr fluffy and not much drama. Okay, as always, review, like, and favorite! XOXO


	3. Chapter 3 - The dance

A/N: I'm so grateful for those of you who have been following this story, reviewing it, and bearing with me while I find inspiration and time (work has been absolutely crazy). Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading, XOXO!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dance

* * *

Olivia woke after only getting 3 hours of restless sleep. She spent all night laying next to a man who never noticed or appreciated her, yet from the outside they looked near perfect, on paper. That is the thing about relationships, the right-looking ones may not always be right. It's the anti-stereotypical relationships that tend to be the extraordinary love.

Olivia wanted extraordinary, devastating, life-changing love, but it seemed Edison was fine with them just settling down in the country somewhere. Olivia never imagined herself a senator's wife, but her relationship with Edison was convenient, easy even.

She felt Edison starting to stir, when her alarm began blaring, alerting her that it was 6 am. Edison rolled over when she stood up to get out of bed. He grabbed her arm and smirked at her.

"Please, stay in bed."

"You know I can't. The future President is waiting for me."

"Oh, please. What makes you so sure he's going to win?"

"Do not underestimate my abilities, Mr. Democrat."

"He does have the best working for him, but even you can't make his marriage look that good."

"Let me work my magic and hush." She said before she slid her wrist from his grasp. He groans, and it makes her feel good that he doesn't want her to go, but no part of her wants to stay. She'd rather be in a boring strategy session with Fitz, than stay in his hotel all day. She hops in the shower, washing her hair today and then realizes she left all of her hair products in her hotel room, in a completely different hotel. Somehow, she managed to pack everything but her hair care routine products. Curly hair, it is, she thinks.

She hardly ever wears curly hair, maybe she flat irons it to fit into society, or because it looks so good. Who knows. She is running around the hotel room like a mad woman while Edison is sitting at the desk in the room, reading a newspaper, and eating room service breakfast.

"Breakfast?"

"No. I don't have time. I'm already running late, and I have to wear my hair curly today."

"Yeah, okay. See you for lunch before I fly out, then?"

"Yes. I'll text you when I'll be available."

"Don't get caught up again."

"I won't." She gives him a peck on the lips and runs out of the door.

She arrives ten minutes late and Fitz notices, but doesn't say anything. She rushes in the conference room. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it, kid", Cyrus declares.

Fitz stops what he's doing immediately and watches her move across the room to an empty seat and sits her bag down. He instantaneously notices her thick, full curls. All he can imagine is his fingers tangled in her curls, pulling gently. What he wouldn't give to let his fantasy come true. He snaps out of his day dream, realizing that his fantasies have taken over him and being who he is, a married man running for POTUS, shouldn't be thinking about another woman the way he has. But he can't help it. She is captivating and sexy as hell. She commands a room, as if everyone is her subjects and she is the queen. He would treat her like one, that's for sure.

"Governor Grant." He looks up to see who is being so formal with him, only to be delightfully surprised to see Olivia's dark eyes staring back at light ones.

He clears his throat and begins to blush, as if she can read his mind. "Uh, yes. Olivia, what is it?"

"Well, you know, we have our first campaign stop coming up, since I've been on… the uh, uh."

"The team?" He smirks so hard; his lips might just fall off.

"You know that phrase displeases me, but I suppose."

"Oh, come on, Olivia. Just be our team captain."

She may be wrong, but she swears he just winked at her and she can't stop the redness from spreading in her cheeks. Luckily, her chocolate skin should hide it pretty well. "Right, well. I think we need to go over your speech, whenever you're available."

"Well, I'm heading to the office right now, but how about here. Tonight. Around 5 or 6? Unless, you have plans with Thomas?"

"It's Edison. And no, he's flying out this evening, so we're having… I'm sorry you don't care about this. Yes. 5 or 6 is fine, just have your secretary call me when you're heading out."

"Right, Edward. Actually, I'll make the call personally. You're special like that."

"Ugh, you're getting closer. And I know I am. Have a good day, sir."

It was then that she realized there were other people in the room. It was as if everyone faded away during their flirty exchange. He felt the same way as they both stepped back, realizing how close they actually were. Not enough to be touching, but enough for their skin to be on fire and their breaths to be hitching. They both looked around, ashamed and aroused all in one.

* * *

Later that evening, Olivia was awaiting Fitz' call as it was starting to creep towards 6:30 pm. She stepped out for dinner in the hotel bar, then came back around 5:30, just in case he would actually be on time. Still waiting, she was listening to music through her beats headphones. She was alone in a conference room and the song was just too good not to dance. She had the music blasting through her headphones that it was loud enough for Fitz to hear when he finally entered the conference room at 6:30 on the dot.

Fitz walked in the conference room but was purposefully avoiding Olivia's eye line, so he could continue to watch her swing her hips from side to side in the most sensuous and painfully slow movement. He sat down in the chair at the end of the conference table to continue enjoying the show. Olivia went for a spin when she jumped so hard her headphones flew off. She squealed, and he thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Fitz stood and picked her headphones up, putting one to his ear and closing his eyes.

"You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry, I was just enjoying you in your natural state."

"This is not my natural state. Working is my natural state."

"I don't think so. I think the curly hair and slow dancing is your natural self. It's beautiful. I'm lucky I got to see it."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it mister."

He loved being able to joke and flirt with her without it getting weird and awkward.

"That's a good song, what is it?"

"You've never heard it? My goodness, I need to culture you. It's river by Leon Bridges. I'll let you listen to his vinyl sometime."

"You better."

"You're late, you know."

"I know. I am so sorry. I was going to call, but I decided to just rush over here and not let you have a chance to leave."

"You'll find a way to make it up to me, I'm sure."

"Yes ma'am."

Their smiles were so wide and unapologetic. Normally, Olivia was reserved and less flirtatious, but he was always complimenting her and giving her lustful eyes, that she couldn't help but let her desire flow out of her. Not like they will let anything happen, they are both professional. They would never be inappropriate or cross any lines.

Or will they?

* * *

A/N: Okay! So not a lot happened this chapter, but as I said before this will mostly be fluff and not a lot of drama. I just wanted to get another chapter out for you guys. Hope you enjoyed. Hope I can get another chapter out by next week. Thanks for reading, XOXO!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Debate

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you've been well. It has taken a long time for me to find time and the inspiration has ceased so far, but I am motivated to get this story going! So, happy reading! XOXO

P.S. When writing this chapter, I had the song Give in to Me by Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlund in mind.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Debate

* * *

The campaign has been running like a finely oiled machine. Cyrus and Olivia by Fitz' side at every event, while Mellie is off somewhere doing her own campaigning. As much as it pains her, Liv has been pressuring the both of them to do more events together and to show off their "love". All three of them are in agreeance that the election will be won only if Mellie and Fitz begin acting like a team. They're past the shame of the marriage being a sham. It is too late to change that.

Mellie is power hungry and willing to do what it takes to get to the oval. Fitz would rather tell the truth, but Olivia keeps convincing him that he was born to be President and if he tells the truth, he will never be.

The auditorium is filled, seating probably 200 to 300 people during a debate among the republican candidates. They have been prepping for this debate for weeks. Olivia grilled him every opportunity she got. Before Fitz is introduced and walks to the podium, he stops to think about the past couple of weeks of prepping with Olivia.

* * *

 _Olivia: Governor Grant, what are your plans for health care if you were to become President?_

 _Fitz: Well, Ms. Pope, that is an excellent question. I would create it. Next._

 _Olivia: Sir, take this seriously. These are the questions they are going to be asking in a few weeks. And I-_

 _Fitz: You work too much._

 _Olivia: I work for you and you work too much._

 _Fitz: Maybe we should start planning a slack off day or a day for fun. Just me and you, Cyrus would ruin it. That's his specialty._

 _Olivia: This is not the time for fun, this is the time to crack down, work more even._

 _Fitz: Olivia, we will be working plenty, non-stop once we reach the oval, we should take time now to enjoy life._

 _Olivia: If you want to have fun, I'm not so sure you will make it to the oval._

 _Fitz: We. And with you by my side, we're guaranteed to win._

 _Olivia: What?_

 _Fitz: I said we're guaranteed to-_

 _Olivia: No, you said we. Like I'm coming with you to the White House?_

 _Fitz: Well, I thought that was pretty obvious._

 _Olivia: Governor Grant, I took this job strictly under the impression that it was temporary._

 _Fitz: And in the beginning it was, but Olivia you can't deny that we work well together, and I wouldn't imagine having anyone else with me in the most incredible prison in the world._

 _Olivia: But I'm starting my own firm, I don't know… I-_

 _Fitz steps closer and Olivia can feel his cool, minty breath on her cheek as his eyes search for the truth in hers. He keeps searching until Olivia is basically a puddle on the floor. The effect he has on her is unruly, and she can't make herself see reason. Agreeing to work for someone for 4-8 years on the stop seems ridiculous and completely unlike her, but here she is. Moments away to signing her life away for a man she just met. A man who can control her body and her breathing with something as simple as a step forward._

 _Olivia: Okay, I'll think about it._

 _Fitz: I'm gonna wear you down, I'm gonna make you see, you're gonna give in to me._

* * *

The announcer shouts over the microphone, "and lastly, but certainly not least Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third."

"Welcome, Governor Grant."

"Hello, thank you for having me. I'm eager to debate against some of our great lawmakers to my left."

Sally chimes in, "Flattery will get you no where, Grant."

Fitz just smiles slyly and remains calm as he searches the room for a particular pair of dark brown eyes.

Finally, the question the campaign team has been waiting for, "Governor Grant, your marriage has certainly been getting a lot of attention this campaign, what can you say about that?"

Olivia and Cyrus are standing at the edge of the auditorium, on the tip of their toes, Olivia mouthing every word of his response with him, until he goes off script. She begins sweating and Cyrus looks at Olivia as if she knew he would do this.

"All I can tell you right now, is that I am a man in love…" He finally finds her eyes, at the perfect moment. Olivia is clapping along with the crowd, until his eyes meet hers. She is struck to the core, time ceases, and she is unable to continue clapping or breathing. Her breath hitches in her chest and she begins to think if one of them doesn't look away she will pass out from lack of oxygen.

"… with an incredible woman." He is directly talking to her, she knows that and so does he. He looks lost, his eyes are yearning almost. Time and everyone is at a stand still it seems. The clapping, the movement, the people are muted. It is just the two of them in a confined room, breaths intertwining. Then time resumes and they both breathe and they both realize time only stood still for them. All eyes were on Fitz, but his eyes were on her.

He coughed and looked down at his note cards. The debate carried on without a hitch, the majority voted that Fitz won the debate. His charisma was unmatched. Many people find Sally Langston to be a bible thumping hick, and that she may be, but she is a woman. A woman deserves to be in office, but not this woman. She will shove the Bible down every American's throat and that's not what they need right now. Olivia has convinced Fitz that America needs him. He was always running for office for his father, for Mellie, for Cyrus, anyone but himself. But ever since Olivia came along he started to think of what he wanted, and those thoughts always ended with her.

* * *

Fitz goes down to the bar with his debate suit still on, with his tie slightly pulled down and the top button undone. He sees her silky smooth, mocha legs flowing from a tight, white cocktail dress. Definitely a different dress than the one she was wearing earlier. Her legs are crossed, and she is occupied by her blackberry and absentmindedly swirling her red wine. Fitz taps Olivia's shoulder and asks, "Is this seat taken, Miss?"

She knows that deep baritone voice as if it were her own. She slowly, seductively turns her head and nods for him to sit down. They finally get some alone time after the craziness of the debate. As much as they both hate it, he has to spend time with his other campaign team members as well. She orders him the best scotch they have, and he is proud and surprised at the same time that she knew his drink order.

"What else do you know about me, that I don't know you know?"

"Sir, I know everything, that's my job. To know you better than you know yourself."

"Well, you're excelling at it. You deserve a raise."

"You should tell my boss that", she says from behind her glass before her thick lips take a hold of the rim for a small, sensuous sip.

"Oh, he is aware of how good you are." He can't believe how flirtatious and upfront he is being, but after his declaration at the debate, he thinks he has nothing to lose now.

"This took a turn, very quickly", she says smiling, enjoying it a little too much.

"And are you okay with that?"

"Do you hear me complaining, Governor Grant?"

"Please, I beg of you, call me Fitz."

"Sir, you know that would be inappropriate."

"You and all your rules, goodness Olivia, don't you ever live a little?"

"Oh yeah, I live on the edge. Can't you tell?"

"Sometimes, I think you can be wild."

"Can't everyone?"

"Certainly."

The room gets tense and a certain perfume fills their nostrils. Fitz leans away from Olivia. She twists her legs away from him and begins nursing her drink.

"Well there you are, honey. Oh, I should've known, hello Olivia. How are you?"

"I'm good, Mellie, and you?" Olivia pretends to be interested, but she hasn't looked away from her drink.

"Fitz, baby, you need to get to bed, we have that elementary school ice cream thing tomorrow."

"Right, I'll be up in a minute, Mel", Fitz dismisses her quickly, very annoyed that she ruined his and Olivia's fun night. They were just getting started.

Mellie turns on her black suede heels and heads towards the elevator as Fitz sighs and turns back to Olivia. It wasn't like they forgot she existed or the reason they know each other (the campaign), it was just that for a minute it was just them, flirting like they had nothing to lose. Everything and everyone faded away for one minute and they both desperately wished for that minute back.

"Well, you should probably go, your wife is waiting for you." And in that instant, the word "wife" sounded like the ugliest word in the world, like an insult almost.

"Yeah, you're right. Well have a good night, not too good of a night though." It was like he was asking her to not meet anyone and if she did to not let them get far. But who was he to ask her that when he is currently running off to his wife, she thought. Then again, she wanted no one else, so his request was not too far fetched.

"You too, Governor Grant", was all she could muster up the courage to say. Requesting the same thing of him felt pointless, considering he was married to the woman in his room.

He sauntered away with his suit jacket hanging over his back and his shoulders looked heavier than when he came into the bar. Olivia thought about their situation and how they don't speak about the chemistry or how he basically told all of America he was in love with her, but in reality, they all thought he was talking about his wife. She didn't want to be this person, she couldn't be. He is married, has children, and is running for President of the United States. The flirting has to stop, because when it comes down to it, Mellie will always win.

* * *

A/N: Okay lovelies! I finally updated, yay! I loved writing this chapter. Don't hate me because of the end! What I'm trying to do with this ff is dive into Olitz' mind frame during the trail, I highly doubt Liv was just all on board, I think she had doubts, but her love for him overcame all of it. OLITZ WILL BE ENDGAME. A universe where Olitz is not endgame does not exist for me so again OLITZ = ENDGAME. On that note, thank you for reading! Please leave me reviews and questions, if you have them! XOXO


	5. Chapter 5 - The elevator

A/N: Sorry for the delay, as always enjoy reading! XOXO

* * *

Chapter 5 - The elevator

* * *

 _Previously…_

He sauntered away with his suit jacket hanging over his back and his shoulders looked heavier than when he came into the bar. Olivia thought about their situation and how they don't speak about the chemistry or how he basically told all of America he was in love with her, but in reality, they all thought he was talking about his wife. She didn't want to be this person, she couldn't be. He is married, has children, and is running for President of the United States. The flirting has to stop, because when it comes down to it, Mellie will always win.

* * *

Olivia tipped her glass all the way up, not wasting a drop. She grabs her jacket off the back of the chair and swings her purse on to her shoulder and begins running after him.

Mellie was long gone, and he was all alone stepping on to the elevator, shoulders sagging, and his smile gone. She approached the elevator quickly. Her hand flew in between the shutting doors and her small frame squeezed on to the elevator. He looked up to see what the ruckus was about, and a smile tugged on his mouth. Not only was he happy about getting to ride up 10 floors with her, but he was happy that she did not stay at a bar looking as good as she did. The silence was chilling yet comforting. They said nothing as Olivia pressed 10 on the panel of buttons. The only sound was the dinging of the elevator climbing the levels.

Another sound started, it was the rubbing of his hand coming out of his pants pocket. She looks down and sees how close their hands are to touching, then she looks at him, but he was already staring into her soul before she looked up. Fitz takes a step closer to her, slowly so he doesn't frighten her. She stills, sure not to move away. She is afraid, but not of him, of what she is feeling. The thrill, the electricity as their hands touch sends her into a dream state. She imagines them walking down the street, hand in hand, with no worries. But then she looks around and realizes they are just in a hotel elevator, nearing their destination by the second.

It is like lightning bolts are shooting through their hands as they slightly touch. Fitz leans into Olivia so that her shoulder is pressing against his chest. She leans into his touch, breathing in his scent as he does the same. She smells like flowers and citrus, he thinks. He could live with the smell of her forever. They stay in the comfortable silence of them breathing against each other and their scents intertwining in the air around them.

DING

They both look up and realize their sexually and intimately tense ride is over. Olivia smiles at him as she takes her hand away from his. She turns around to walk out and he grabs her hand, as if to pull her back in. She turns her head as her hand is in his and gives him a questioning look. His face is blank, as if he can't believe he actually grabbed her.

"Goodnight, Fitz." She says as she pulls her hand away once again.

He smiles as big as his mouth allows him, as the elevator shuts they just stare a devious yet loving smile at each other. Olivia called him Fitz for the first time and it felt like she's been saying it all their lives. Fitz played the whisper of his name on her lips over and over all night.

* * *

When Olivia returned to her hotel room, the phone was ringing, and she thought, "wow, already". She answered the phone with their signature, "Hi." Until the voice on the other line disturbed her tender memory of the last couple minutes with Fitz.

"Hey, gorgeous. Where you been? You've left me hanging lately."

"That's because I'm busy at work, Edison."

"I understand that, but I feel like you could at least talk to your boyfriend."

"Edison, we talked about this, while I'm away we're not exclusive." She rolls her eyes as if he can see the action.

"Liv stop acting like that. We're together and we will always be together as soon as you decide whether you want to marry me or not."

"I'm still thinking about it."

"It's been over two months, how much more time do you need?"

"Edison, I don't want to do this over the phone, please. It's late, I want to go to bed."

"Fine. At least I know you're still alive and well."

"Of course, I'll try to be more available to call you or text you, okay? Goodnight."

"Okay. Goodnight, Liv."

Olivia hangs up the phone, annoyed. He ruined her near perfect night. He is always pressuring her for an answer to his proposal, but it feels like forever ago that he asked. And she honestly feels like a different person now. She feels like Fitz makes her a different person. Although she doesn't know what kind of life she could have with him, if he'd even want anything more than a little flirting and touching in private. She struggles between a sure thing, although she would be unhappy, or does she risk it all for someone she just met but be completely and utterly happy. She realizes she has been thinking about it so much that her head physically hurts and that it is creeping into 2 am. She plugs her phone into the charger and gets ready for bed, for another day of campaigning for a man she is having feelings for. A married man with children.

* * *

The next couple days float by as Fitz doesn't get to see Olivia very much. Mellie has joined them for this leg of the campaign, so he has been busy pretending for the public with her. Olivia has been coaching him for these exact moments. He likes to call it "faking it". But damn does he make it easy to believe that he is in love with his wife.

They're backstage at a local journalism station for a quick interview. Mellie is somewhere getting her makeup done and Olivia is running over a checklist in the corner.

Fitz walks up so smoothly she barely noticed. Barely. She smelled him from a mile away. The smell of cologne and man combined into a beautiful hurricane that is Fitz.

"Have you seen the candidate? He's drop dead gorgeous." Fitz smiles slyly, trying to joke with Olivia.

"Nope. Haven't seen him, sorry sir."

"Are you sure? Because that button on your blouse says, 'Grant for the people'."

"Wow, you should be an actor."

"I am pretty good at joking."

"You're better than good at a couple things, including 'faking it' with your wife." Olivia freezes, unaware of how angry that statement sounded. She didn't mean for it to be, although she was starting to get jealous, but she didn't want him to know that. He didn't owe her anything.

"You taught me well." His rebuttal was quick, like a dagger.

Olivia tried to walk away, but he blocked her. She looked around to make sure no one was watching how close they were, just centimeters apart. But he didn't seem to care if anyone was watching because he started to back her into the corner.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, Governor Grant. Of course not, I'm sorry it came out that way."

"I will fix it, whatever it is. I will fix it right now."

"Really. I shouldn't have said that. Everything is great."

"You called me Governor, I thought we were past that, Liv."

A woman comes over the intercom…. "2 minutes to showtime. We need the Governor and his wife to the front, please."

"You should go. You're being summoned."

He backs up, to give her some space because she looks as if she is about to suffocate.

"Here comes your wife."

And there's that word again, "wife". To Fitz, it feels like an insult. He knows he's married how could he forget. But when the woman he is falling madly in love with mentions her, it tears his insides up.

"We will talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia agrees because she knows he won't leave her side if she doesn't. She cannot believe she let her personal feelings for him bleed into their professional relationship. He was just joking around with her and she turned it into some deep-rooted jealousy. She stands on the side of the stage, watching her masterpiece in action. Mellie and Fitz are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes as they tell their fabricated love story.

She's jealous of a fallacy, but one that all of America believes is true.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry, but I loved writing this honestly. I love when Olivia gets jealous, it scares her to death. OLITZ IS ENDGAME. But I like when they're not allowed to be together, I think it shows how much they truly love each other, and their love will always persist. Also, it's why I named this La Douleur Exquise, because we are going to explore the exquisite pain that is love. XOXO


	6. Chapter 6 - The party

A/N: Surprise! Another update. I suddenly had some free time considering I have no classes, thanks to Hurricane Florence. I am delaying the night in the hotel room, as much as I can. But, I will give you guys a little something.

I am dedicating this chapter to one of my favorite Scandal fans in the world, Maria. She gave me the idea for this chapter, so I owe all my inspiration to her. I love you a ton, babe.

* * *

Chapter 6 – The party

* * *

 _Previously…_

"We will talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia agrees because she knows he won't leave her side if she doesn't. She cannot believe she let her personal feelings for him bleed into their professional relationship. He was just joking around with her and she turned it into some deep-rooted jealousy. She stands on the side of the stage, watching her masterpiece in action. Mellie and Fitz are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes as they tell their fabricated love story.

She's jealous of a fallacy, but one that all of America believes is true.

Olivia watches Mellie's hand clenching on to Fitz' during the interview. He leans over and kisses her cheek and Olivia bolts. It is unlike her to be overcome with such jealousy, but this man is different. She is different because of him.

Fitz gets done with the interview and immediately looks for Olivia. He asks around to some of the staff backstage to see if anyone has seen her. He is disappointed to learn that she left abruptly, as the staff described it. Fitz calls her what seems like a thousand times and yet she never picks up. He decides to go to her hotel room. He knows it's unprofessional and not smart, but they're past that point. His heart yearns to know she is okay. She seemed upset with him earlier and then she rushed off from the news station.

Fitz easily escapes Mellie, as she has decided to go out with some of her "friends" for dinner, which means drinks, which means she'll be out for most of the night. It feels like the elevator is moving exceptionally slow. Finally, the ding he has been waiting for, number 10. He steps off the elevator and speed walks to Olivia's room.

Olivia hears a steady, slow, intentional knock at her door and she jumps up from the bed where she had scattered campaign papers. She was only in pajamas and a silk robe, not expecting company, and was certainly hoping it wasn't who she thought it was at the door. She checks the peephole and sees his curly hair and perfectness crowding the door. She sighs and slightly opens it.

"Oh, thank God, Livvie. What the hell happened to you?" He sounded more panicked and angrier than he intended. He was angry because he was so worried about her and she ignored his calls.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" She knew he had been calling her and that he was talking about her leaving the interview, but she wanted to play dumb so maybe she could play off how she acted back at the interview.

"You know what I'm talking about. We're both adults. You do not have to leave and dodge my calls. At least let me know you're okay, I was worried. I thought the worst." The more he talked, the more he came inside her room. She was backing up as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to talk."

"What did I do? If this is about what happened in the elevator, I won't do it again. I can control myself."

"I'm not so sure I can anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"Fitz, this can't happen. You're running for President of the United States and you're married with children. You're hers."

"Only legally, Livvie."

"Legally and to all of America."

"Listen, Livvie, everything is going to be fine, don't worry. I am having a get-together for all of the campaign staff tonight in the ballroom downstairs, please come. I won't be myself without you there."

"Fine. It will be suspicious if I'm not there, anyways."

"Sure. That's why you're coming." He winks at her and she swears her heart stops in that moment. When it starts beating again it is fast and hard, she thinks it might come out of her chest.

"There may be other reasons." She smiles at him and is glad that the mood has lifted. He finally looks around the room and notices all of the little things she has done to make this room her own, even though they have been staying here for a short amount of time. He notices the campaign papers splayed across the bed.

"Good God, Livvie. Do you ever stop working?"

"No. My boss is a real hard ass."

"I don't know if you know this or not, but you're more like my boss. Everyone thinks so."

"Who cares what everyone thinks?"

"Not me, that's for sure."

"So, when is this thing happening?"

"In about an hour, you better get ready. You can't wear that down there. I would have to fight a lot of people."

She chuckles. He is so protective, and she can't get enough of that. She notices his eyes start to travel from the floor up to her eyes. His surveying her is making her nervous. She bites her lip and he almost loses control. He starts to have unruly thoughts.

"So, I'll see you in about an hour." He says abruptly trying to halt his thoughts before he makes a fool of himself and takes things too far.

"I'll see you then, boss." She winks at him. He thinks it's the sexiest thing he's ever seen, combined with her ensemble or lack thereof.

* * *

Olivia takes forever getting ready, so she is 30 minutes late to the party. Fitz is constantly checking his watch, hoping she didn't get cold feet and bail on him.

"Have somewhere to be? If you keep checking that watch, it might just burst into flames, Fitz", Cyrus declares.

"No, no. I was just wondering-"

Olivia comes sauntering in – in a white, cocktail dress, as if it was tailored to her body. Fitz' eyes are glued on her, as are about 99% of the other males' in the room. But her eyes meet his. She smiles sweetly, like she is so innocent, when that dress says otherwise.

"Oh, I see what – or who, should I say – you were waiting on", Cyrus just walks away, knowing he has lost Fitz' attention anyways. Cyrus is so glad that his girl is getting along so well with the candidate, he knew she would be a great match for the dream team.

Fitz gravitates towards her as she is talking to some of her colleagues. He slides into the conversation seamlessly. She looks up at him as she hears his deep, baritone voice surround her.

"I always thought that party does not matter", he hears a young intern say.

He leans to Olivia, "You must agree with that, considering you're 'apolitical', is that how you put it?"

"Yes, that's exactly how I put it." She smiled up at him, meeting his eyes for the briefest second. His heart couldn't handle it.

"Would you like something to drink, Ms. Pope?" One of the male interns asks her.

"That would be nice, Harold. Thank you so much. Red wine, please."

"Anything for you, Governor Grant?"

"No, sir. I've got a full glass, thank you though."

The intern goes to the bar, leaving Olivia and Fitz alone for the first time tonight. Not for long though, as Fitz is pulled away by Cyrus and some other male campaign staff.

Olivia mingles with her colleagues and eventually realizes she has had a few too many glasses of wine. Fitz makes a heartfelt speech, thanking everyone for their loyalty and commitment towards him and the campaign. The campaign staff respects Fitz so much, especially the younger ones. He is so charismatic and kind. He is just genuinely a good guy and anyone that meets him feels that. Olivia cheers when he finishes, maybe a little too loudly. She looks around and says, "oops".

Fitz walks over to her and grabs her elbow. It sends electric shocks through her skin. Her arm hairs rise, and she is jolted from her wine buzz. She doesn't have to look up to know that Fitz' ocean eyes are boring into her.

"You okay?"

"I'm greeeat." She giggles a little bit. She realizes she is at a work event and she shouldn't have lost control with the alcohol, but Harold kept asking and it's been a stressful day. She isn't drunk, but she definitely has her guard down.

"Well, I'm ready to blow this thing, are you ready to go to your room?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me, Governor Grant." She smiles at him like the word 'Fitz' can only be uttered in private. Like it's their dirty little secret, and maybe it is.

Fitz says his goodbyes, as does Olivia. They head for the elevator and then he walks her to her room.

"Just go inside, Livvie", he says as she leans against the door.

She opens the door and turns back to him. He looks at her eyes and they look darker than usual, lustful. He gets nervous and aroused at the same time. He takes a step into her room because she just stands there staring at him, not closing the door.

"Come in", her voice is so faint that if you breathed too hard you couldn't hear it.

He takes three more deliberate steps in. The next thing he knows, she lets go of the door and it shuts. Then, he's approaching her quickly. Not worrying about whether he will scare her or not. Only focused on those full, quivering lips he's aching to touch. They're inches apart, and he brings his hand to touch her cheek, slowly, asking for permission. He takes his thumb and rubs it across her bottom lip ever so lightly. She lets him. Why is she letting him, she thinks. His other hand gravitates to her waist. He pulls her closer. She lifts her arms to hold either side of his abdomen. Their lips crash onto one another's. At first it is slow and rhythmic, then it turns to be fast and sloppy. Tongues dancing together. Their bodies begin to move together.

Fitz pushes her back to align with the wall. She starts lifting her legs and he holds them up. Then, she is lifted and her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. He walks them over to bed, unsure of what will happen next. He sits them down, she is now straddling him. The only time their lips separated was for brief seconds for breaths. Their kisses turn back to slow and passionate as Olivia grinds on his lap. They finally stop kissing to look at one another. They situate themselves and Fitz feels his pants get tighter by the second. The air in the room turned to thick.

She gets off his lap and audibly says, "oh my God."

"Oh my God", he retorts.

"Did that just happen?" She is standing in front of him, baffled by what had just taken place, as if she wasn't the other person participating.

"Oh, it happened. Are you okay? Do you want to kick me out?"

"No. God, no. I just- I can't believe we did that. What the hell are we going to do now?"

"We will pretend that it never happened, if that is what you want."

"Yes. That seems like our best option."

"Well, goodnight then, Olivia. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We crossed that line together. Goodnight Fitz, I'll see you in the morning."

He grabs her hand on his way out and gives her a sad smile. He leaves, and she paces around her room for what seems like hours. She didn't know whether she should feel bad for shutting him down so quickly, or sad she had to because of their circumstances. She didn't know how they could continue working so closely together when the passion and chemistry between them is undeniable. When she was alone, she was constantly chastising herself for the way she was feeling, yet when they were together, she was different and let loose. She became someone who stop caring about the consequences.

Fitz is walking down the hallway and he can't help but let a smile spread across his face. He just made out for several minutes with the woman he is falling for. It was intense and passionate, and everything he thought it would be as he has imagined it many times. He forgot about the consequences for a minute and just let himself be happy, something Olivia wouldn't let herself do.

They crossed a line, together.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I wanted to address a few things. 1.) I'm so grateful for you wonderful, loyal readers. I publish for you! 2.) If you do not like the way I write or the story I'm writing, please don't waste your time reading. There was a comment about me doing the same, boring story line and not letting them be together, but this is how I'm writing it. I love the way they fall in love and the tension. And they will definitely be together, I just didn't want to get them together right at the beginning, I wanted to give them a little while to build up to the night on the trail… which is COMING SOON PEOPLE!

Rant over. I love you all, XOXO.


	7. Chapter 7 - The stolen moments

Chapter 7: The stolen moments

* * *

 _Previously…_

"Well, goodnight then, Olivia. I'm sorry." He grabs her hand on his way out and gives her a sad smile. He leaves, and she paces around her room for what seems like hours. She didn't know whether she should feel bad for shutting him down so quickly, or sad she had to because of their circumstances. She didn't know how they could continue working so closely together when the passion and chemistry between them is undeniable.

They crossed a line.

* * *

Olivia's alarm starts ringing, right on time, 5 am. She rolls over and grabs her phone of the charger and stops the alarm. She groans because of the restless night she had. She gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. That's when she realizes it wasn't a dream. Her steamy make-out session with Fitz was real, too real to think about at 5 am, but here she was, reminiscing.

She touches her lips to savor the memory of last night and flashbacks start flooding back at a mile a minute. But she is an onlooker. She sees him sitting on the edge of her bed with her locked on his front, straddling him. She is dragging her core against his for relief. The kisses speed up, as if it were possible. They burn, but in a desirable way. They break for air and their bodies are writhing together, trying to catch their breaths. She drops her head back and he runs a hand down her silky robe, while his other holds her in place by her waist. His feet are planted firmly in the carpet, no room for slipping.

Olivia takes a step back from the mirror and realizes she has been reminiscing about last night for 15 minutes. She is going to be late for work. She jumps into action and starts her morning routine. The whole time she is getting ready she is thinking about Fitz and their predicament. They agreed to forget about last night, but she was obviously having trouble in that area. All she could do was think about his lips and body touching hers. She had never felt like this with someone before, not Edison, not anybody. Shit. Edison. She hasn't called him in days, even though she promised she would. Honestly, he was the least of her worries right now. She was regretting telling Fitz they should forget about last night.

She is falling in love with him. Every fiber of her being tingles when she thinks of or sees him. She finishes getting ready and starts heading down to the conference room.

She greets all of the campaign staff. Fitz is not in the office yet, he usually spends the mornings at the governor's office and handles his business there. He is a great governor. If California was the only state to vote in the presidential election, he would be a sure shot for the oval. His constituents love him, who doesn't. He is the most charismatic man you could ever meet, and here she is again, thinking about him. By the time she gets fully focused, Cyrus comes up to her.

"Hey, Liv. We're all headed out to lunch, did you want to go?"

"Uh, no thank you, Cyrus. I am really in the zone right now, so I am going to keep at it."

"Of course, you workaholic. I thought I was bad, geez, you've got me beat by a mile."

"Very funny, I'll grab a salad in a bit. Have fun, see you in an hour or so."

"Okay, your loss. See you in a bit."

All of her coworkers leave for lunch and she is alone in the multidimensional conference room. They've transformed two conference rooms to a headquarters almost, although they start to travel in two weeks, so this will no longer be Grant headquarters. She is steadily on her laptop, trying to coordinate campaign events with speeches. She has decided that Fitz shouldn't just keep doing the same speech at every stop, that seems impersonal.

"Of course, you're still here, working."

She looks up over her laptop and see the tall, handsome man she has become infatuated with. He is smiling down at her, while his blue eyes glisten against the lighting in the room. She smiles back and her heart stills. She missed him. It's not even been 24 hours, but she misses him. Since she got to be so close and intimate with him last night, she craves his presence.

"Somebody has to", she smirks at him.

"Why are you not eating lunch? You have to eat, Liv."

"I will, eventually."

"Eventually is now. We're getting lunch, let's go."

"I can't. I'm on a roll right now and-"

"Nope. I'm not taking no for an answer. We have to get you out of this conference room and into the world. You have to listen to me, I'm the governor of this great state, you know."

"I know how persistent you are, and I really don't feel like fighting you right now. I didn't get much sleep."

"Me neither. I wonder why", he smirks at her and it makes her feel like she is back to last night, in her hotel room.

She gets up from her chair and packs her things into her oversized designer bag and follows him out of the hotel. His driver opens the door for the both of them.

* * *

They are taken to one of their favorite small cafes a couple blocks from the hotel. Being a governor, he has body guards follow him to public places, but he tells them to keep their distance today. She doesn't know why today would be any different.

They are seated immediately, and they get a young girl as a waitress. She tells Fitz what a great job he is doing in the Governor's office and that she will definitely vote for him in the primaries. He is flattered and thanks her for her continuous support. Olivia just watches the interaction in awe. He has the power to change the world and she wants to be the one to get him there, by his side. They order, and the waitress leaves them alone, at last.

"I love this little place. I sure will miss it."

"Me too. We go on the road soon, huh?"

"Yes. Your first speech is in Washington state in two weeks."

"You're doing great work, I really don't thank you enough."

"You're the one who is doing great work, you have the power to change everything for this country."

"Only with you by my side, Liv."

"I thought we agreed…"

"We did. You more than me, but I guess."

"You don't want to forget about last night?"

"Of course not. I would go farther. You're so important to me. I can't even put into words the way I'm starting to feel about you", she gives him a sincere, warning look.

"I know, Liv. I know. I shouldn't say these things, but you cannot say that there isn't something here. I can't be the only one who feels it."

"You're not, but this is wrong."

"But it feels right, and you know it. It feels like I've known you forever."

"It does."

They finish their lunch and continue talking about trivial things, anything to pass the time so they don't have to talk about all the reasons they can't be together.

"Don't I have the event with Mellie tonight?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's a veteran assistance visit. You will be going to visit veterans."

"Wow, you sound as excited as I am."

"It's not the veterans, it's-"

"Mellie. I know. I'm not thrilled myself. I'm sorry, you have to see us parading around like we're… well, happy."

"Oh, please. Don't apologize. I'm fine, really."

They both walk into the conference room together and all of the busy staff stop and turn around. They realize they must have been gone longer than an hour. That tends to happen when they get together. Even though it wasn't the most pleasant lunch, the silence between them is comfortable, welcomed even. When they're not talking, they're not exploring all of the horrible ways their flirtation could be revealed. Mellie walks into the conference room right on time for them to leave for the VA event.

"Hi, honey." She grabs Fitz' face and plants an unwanted kiss on his cheek. If there were more than just Cyrus and Olivia in the room he would've acted better, but instead he cringed and moved away from her after the kiss. Olivia rolls her eyes, invisibly from everyone else. Mellie sure is good at putting the façade on. Cyrus and Olivia ride to the event together while Mellie and Fitz ride together. Fitz tries to not be alone with her for long amounts of time, especially in entrapped spaces such as a car. He doesn't hate her, but she annoys the shit out of him. Olivia doesn't like it too much either, she's jealous. She hates to admit it, but the man she is falling for is married. It may not be a happy marriage, but they are bound together forever in the public eye. She listens to Cyrus go on and on about how their ratings better go up a ton after this event. But all Olivia can think is Fitz' lips on hers and if it would ever happen again. She misses the closeness of their bodies and the way the heat and cologne radiated off of him.

After what feels like an eternity for Olivia and Fitz, they arrive at the event. Mellie puts on her "public pleasing" face as soon as her Prada shoes hit the concrete, and so does Fitz. He enjoys doing these events, he loves people, but he does not love having to pretend with his wife. He wants something effortless, he wants chemistry, he wants a life-changing love. He wants... Olivia.

Cyrus and Olivia stand on the side and watch as Mellie and Fitz do their thing, sell their love. Republicans eat this stuff up, the perfect family. But no family is perfect. Olivia smiles and pretends that she is happy to be watching Mellie win America's hearts, just in case the cameras capture her too. She wouldn't want the public demonizing her for her resting bitch face.

After they finish the event they switch carpool partners. Cyrus and Mellie decided to go have a drink before they head back to the hotel, while Fitz and Olivia found another opportunity to be alone. They try to steal as many moments as they can.

Olivia adjusts her scarf while they're in the back of the SUV. He looks over at her and smiles at how effortlessly beautiful she is. He sits there, silent, appreciating her beauty for all it's worth. The way her silky smooth, brown skin flows without a crack or wrinkle in sight. She is literally flawless to him. He couldn't find a flaw in her if he tried. He watches her fixing her scarf, tugging at it around her neck. She pulls it to the side, where he catches a glimpse of her lustrous neck and thinks about how he would kiss, suck, and nuzzle in the crook of it.

She catches him staring and leaves her neck exposed for a half a second longer to keep him wanting more, then she looks at him and smiles, "you and Mellie seem to be… doing better."

He gives her his best charming smile and god, how charming it truly is, "I think you underestimate how good a politician I am."

She stares deep into his clear blue eyes and is grateful, he couldn't have said anything better. She knows he's faking it with Mellie, but at times his acting skills amaze her. They only have stolen moments, but she's thankful for those moments together. She's convinced herself that she'd rather have some stolen moments with him, than none at all.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long! XOXO


	8. Chapter 8 - The minute

A/N: Dedicating this chapter to all of you, my loyal readers. I publish for you. Léa, you are a true friend, I love you babe. Happy reading XOXO.

Songs I listened to while writing this: Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid

* * *

Chapter 8: The minute

* * *

It was their first day on the road, granted they were only headed a couple hours north to Washington University. Fitz was excited to get on the road and meet new people all across the country. He was also ecstatic to be in such close quarters with Olivia. Currently, they were traveling on the campaign bus, but later they would need to fly to some places, first class of course. Olivia was sitting across from him on the bus and he was glad and frustrated at the same time that there was a table in between them. He was glad because after all, there were other people on the bus. But, he was frustrated because he yearned for her. His heart ached to be so near, yet so far from her. After their makeout session in her hotel room, all he could think about was her lips on his and wanted it to happen again. He is significantly older than her, yet he has never felt this way about anyone. Not to say he hasn't had passion with anyone, just not quite like the spark he has with Olivia. It's more than her body, it is her mind. They connect on a level that only astrologists would understand. It's fate, he thinks. That he is in an awful marriage to get him this far in life that he would be so lucky to meet Olivia. It's fate that he is running for President, although it is for everyone but him, he now has a reason to carry on. She inspires him to do more, be better. He has been so unhappy, until now. He would take anytime he gets with her, stolen moments or mere minutes. Olivia clears her throat and Fitz realizes he has been staring at her this whole time, while she diligently worked in front of him.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong with me, do I have something on my face?" She asks, legitimately concerned.

"I wish", he says simply.

"What?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, ever. You're damn near perfect, as far as I can tell", he doesn't stutter and his voice doesn't crack. He is as serious as it gets.

"Ummm, I have lots of flaws. I just hide them really well", she cracks a smile at him to lighten the thickness of the air surrounding them.

He appreciates her candor and smiles back at her, thinking that there really are no flaws. She always has a solution; an answer for everything. "You're even perfect at that, hiding your so-called flaws."

"I have them, trust me", she looks down at the papers she was writing on and suddenly gets shy talking about herself. If her mocha skin allowed it, she would be bright red.

"Then tell me some of them", he says with his eyes never straying from her face. He watches her look down, yet he never waivers his attentiveness.

"Okay, let's see. I'm a workaholic."

"Who said that is a flaw?"

"Edison, mostly."

"Ahh yes, I forgot about our old pal, Thomas."

"You know his name, and I'm sure you haven't forgotten about him", she meets his eyes again for a brief second.

"It's a hard name to grasp", he winks at her. "But, you're right, I haven't forgotten about him, but I think you have."

She looks up at him so fast, in shock almost. She can't believe he said that, in all it's truth, he still shouldn't know that much about her personal life. He is her boss. Oh, who is she kidding. They are past that by now.

"Okay, back to the flaws."

"Okay, um. I guess being closed off sometimes."

"That's not a flaw either. That just means you weed out the weak."

"You don't strike me as weak", she returns his smirk.

"You're right. I can weather any storm."

"Maybe we should be campaigning for you to be the weatherman instead of President then, sir."

His heart leaps at her voice calling him 'sir'. It was sultry, not formal and he liked it.

"It's too late now, we're in this thing for the long haul, I'm afraid."

"You shouldn't be afraid, you should be confident. I mean, I am your communications director after all."

"Oh, I am very confident in your abilities, Ms. Pope."

She smiled at his formality, thinking he was following her lead after her use of 'sir'.

"Okay, Olivia, what is an actual flaw you have? Bite your nails, chew too loud, what's your poison?"

"I drink obscene amounts of red wine."

"Well, that just sounds like fun."

"It is, until the next morning. So, none of what I consider flaws are satisfying you, what would?"

"Well, I won't answer that question when a sleeping Cyrus is less than 10 feet away from us", he smirks, leaving her breathless. His flirting was starting to make her get hot in her core. He was beginning to insinuate things that she has imagined for months now.

"Yeah, probably for the best", she crosses her legs as tight as they will go without falling off her seat, trying to conceal the heat between her legs. She starts writing on the papers she was before. Mainly she was fake concentrating. She couldn't tell you what those papers said now. Her vision was clouded, as were her thoughts. She stands up to escape his aroma and attention.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, hurry back."

* * *

They are staying at the Ritz Carlton in St. Louis. Their staff meeting isn't until 11, but Fitz' speech at Washington University is at 3. They had a whole night to rest, but of course Olivia took that time to look over his speech and make sure everything was in order for the event.

It is 8 am and Olivia is already ready. She decides to head down the street to a small coffee shop she saw last night and continue working on the campaign, away from everyone and everything happening in the conference room that morning.

She is steadily working until she looks at her watch and sees that it is already 10 am. She starts gathering her papers, until her phone starts buzzing off the table. She pauses and goes to pick it up.

"What?"

"I always love how you answer the phone, so warm and welcoming", he says in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm busy, Edison. What is it?"

"Well, I haven't talked to you in forever, wanted to see how Cali is?"

"It's been good, but we're in Washington now."

"Oh wow, campaign is already on the road, that's good."

"Gotta take off while you can."

"I remember those campaigning days... and nights mostly."

"Yep, it can be brutal."

"So, I-"

The door of the coffee shop opens and in come Fitz' agents. Olivia turns around and sees the suits swarming the place. She holds the phone with her shoulder while she is putting her things in her oversize Prada bag.

He walks up to her and loudly declares, "Good morning, Olivia. I have been looking for you everywhere. This is where you have been."

"Good morning. Yes, I wanted to get away from the chaos."

"Oh, yes that is what I am here for. It has been hectic this morning, especially without you. They're panicking."

"And you're not?"

"No, you know me, I'm-. Wait are you on the phone?"

She looks down at her phone that she had instinctively laid on the table, forgetting all about the person on the other end.

"Oh shit, yes. Edison, hey. I have to call you later, I'm headed into a meeting."

"Okay, bye-"

She clicked the phone off before he finished what he was saying. She was so wrapped up in Fitz that she completely ignored the rest of the world. That tended to happen to them often, everyone seemed to fade away when they were in their bubble.

"So, were you here to get coffee?"

"Yes, and to get you. I don't think they can wait another hour until you get back. The staffers depend on you."

"You know you're the boss right?"

"Me and everyone else are convinced that you are, missy."

"I kind of am", she winked at him and went to get a refill while he got himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

He was not kidding when he said it was hectic today. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Olivia could only accost it to it being the first speech not in Fitz' home state. She needed a break, and Fitz could tell. He was watching her the whole time and saw her starting to get stressed from everyone asking her all kinds of questions and running back and forth.

He went and stood over her while she was bent over a stack of papers. "Do you need something?", she said, smiling, but never looking at him.

"Nope, just... no."

"Good", she smiled again, standing up to walk away. He grabbed her elbow and she looked up at him and he nodded for her to come with him. He never let go of her arm until they were out of the conference room.

She took a deep breath just from the relief she felt of being out of that room. He sighed. They were in the middle of the hallway and Fitz looked left and right before getting closer to her, bending his head down to be almost eye level with her. He searched for her dark eyes to meet his. She held onto the clipboard in her hand for dear life, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm married and I-"

"I know."

"And I'm running for President- and I can't."

"I know. I don't want you to."

"But, just stand here with me, for one minute", they search each others eyes for the answer to all their problems, but come up short.

"Let's not go back in there and talk or think or...", he pauses. "For one minute and we just stand here and I'm not the candidate and you're not the campaign fixer. We're just us. One minute. For one minute just... stand here with me", he takes a soft step forward, while she takes a step back. The wall is even with her back. She rests her head on the wall, while she contemplates his proposition. His eyes are begging her to stay.

She licks her lips, "one minute." He smiles and looks deep into her eyes, satisfied that she agreed to their little break from the chaos. Their breaths are deep and shallow. They are content in the silence of just really looking at each other. Memorizing every inch of their faces. He looks into her sad eyes and sees the weight of the world on her shoulders. There is no need for words. The silence is comfortable, welcomed. Their stomachs are now barely touching and their hearts are beating nearly out of their chests. He leans down to her face to where their noses are almost touching. He won't kiss her though, that isn't what this minute is about. It is about them being stripped of their titles and roles and just being two people who are falling in love with each other. Forbidden, yet so right.

After all it is only one minute, as he promised, before they have to resume their duties and be the people they really are. One minute.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the ending, I sure loved writing it! I watched the one minute scene and wrote while watching to get everything almost perfectly right. Thanks for reading! XOXO


End file.
